1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen.
2. Related Art
A reflection-type screen which reflects image light projected by an image projection apparatus such as a projector to display images is known. Examples of this type of screen involve a roll screen whose screen base body is wound in storage, a panel screen whose screen base body is affixed to a panel having high rigidity, and a stretched screen whose screen base body is stretched over a rectangular frame.
In these examples, the panel screen and the stretched screen have high flatness but cannot be made compact in storage. On the other hand, the roll screen has low flatness due to possible wrinkles and waves produced on the periphery and center of the screen base body. In this case, the quality of the images projected on the roll screen easily deteriorates.
For overcoming these problems, such a screen has been proposed which has a plurality of bars extending in the width direction on the side opposite to the projection receiving surface of the screen base body (screen main body) to increase the flatness of the screen base body (for example, see JP-A-2009-58881).
According to the screen disclosed in JP-A-2009-58881, however, winding creases are easily produced on the screen base body when the screen base body is wound for storage by using a winding shaft in a direction substantially perpendicular to the extension direction of the bars and along the projection receiving surface. In this case, the extended screen base body tends to be curled. Moreover, when the screen has a rail member for guiding the screen base body as in the technology shown in this reference, the rail member as well as the screen base body needs to be drawn out for use. Thus, handling of the screen becomes complicated.